


Past Purity

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, IS said gay rights, M/M, Not Beta Read, greil knows his son is gay, greil loves his son, hand holding, it's just your everyday quality content based on the new banner, red roses mean love, soren spends a lot of time looking at ike, sort of canon divergence from the paralogue's dialogue, they're gay steven, titania and mist are only mentioned but they're here and i love them, wow a heroes fic that isn't an x summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: It was like for a brief moment Soren was looking at the pure and innocent Ike he had known before the Mad King's War, the Ike that knew no grief.





	Past Purity

Soren wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the outfit he was being forced to wear for the Day of Devotion festival. Mist and Titania had put together bright clothing for him and Ike even if neither of them were very happy with it. Soren longed for his dark tactician robes once again, though he knew he wouldn't be able to return to them until the end of the festival. 

The festival in Askr was a large one, and that was putting it lightly. Hundreds of people were milling about the castle town with wide smiles. Some were drinking, others were talking, and most were smiling. In other words, this was the last place Soren wanted to be. 

The one comfort he had was that Ike was by his side. Their hands were clasped together tightly as they strode through the festival. Soren had to resist the urge to stare up at his boyfriend with wandering crimson eyes. Ike may have hated the outfit Mist had put together, but Soren sure as hell didn't. It fit Ike well in his eyes. He couldn't help but blush when he looked at Ike, so he would have to stray his gaze for as long as possible. 

Mist and Titania were wandering around the festival elsewhere. Mist had already bought flowers for everyone to show how much she cared about them. Soren was still carrying the basket of irises. He didn't talk to Mist much, but she was a sweet girl. She deserved this happiness. Ike had a sword decorated in pale blooms with him. It was more for decoration than for fighting. He had a rose bracelet on either wrist as well. Soren hadn't expected Ike to look so nice in flowers, but now, he knew he would never forget it. 

"Are you having a nice time?" Ike asked as he glanced out over the booths. 

"As nice a time I can be having in this uncomfortable outfit," Soren replied with a shake of his head.

Ike laughed. It sounded perfect to Soren. "Thanks for being nice to Mist by wearing it. She put a lot of time into it. She said a festival of devotion wouldn't be complete without matching outfits for the devoted."

It still felt weird to Soren, to think of his relationship with Ike as just that. A relationship. Among war and bloodshed, they had found love in one another. It was a somewhat recent development, but Soren had felt longing towards the mercenary for years. It didn't even feel real.

A familiar figure among the crowd made Ike stop. A perplexed expression appeared on his face. Soren frowned and followed his gaze. When he saw what Ike had noticed, he froze immediately. 

"F-Father?" asked Ike. 

Sure enough, the imposing man was standing in the crowd. It was hard to see what he was doing, but it was clear who it was even without any action.

"It can't be..." whispered Soren with a shake of his head. Some voice at the back of his head reminded him of where they were. In Askr, heroes from different time periods and worlds were gathered together through summoning. It was possible Greil had been summoned by Kiran. If that was the case...

Ike broke out into a sprint, dashing in between the crowds of people. Soren was dragged along since they were holding hands. He had to take many quick steps to keep up with Ike's pace since he was so much smaller, but they still reached Greil without any issues. 

"Father!" Ike cried out when they were at their destination. He looked up at Greil, heart pounding and chest heaving. 

Greil turned to face them, a broad smile on his face. "Ike!" he exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Soren could tell it was all Ike could do to hold back from hugging his father. Ike smiled up with complete adoration. "You're... You're really here..."

"That I am," Greil smiled. 

"It's been so long, I..." Ike gulped, his hand squeezing Soren's tighter. Soren took this as a sign he was nervous. "I missed you."

"You've grown a lot since we last saw each other," Greil remarked. "I take it you're here to compete in the tournament?"

"Mist wanted us to come," Ike explained. "Even if there wasn't a tournament, she would have dragged us along..."

Greil noticed Ike and Soren's locked hands. He reached out one hand to ruffle his son's hair. "You really have grown," he said fondly. "I suspected this would happen eventually."

Soren found himself looking away, pink rising in his cheeks. Had he really been so obvious in his admiration of Ike? He hoped not, but if Greil had caught on...

Ike was growing red as well. He scratched at the back of his neck with his free hand. "W-Well... Um... I..."

"Take care of him, alright?" Greil said, turning his attention to Soren next. "I know he can get himself into trouble."

Soren looked up quickly, shocked at being addressed so suddenly. "Y-Yes, sir," he nodded. 

Greil looked up and frowned. "It looks like the tournament is starting. I'll see you after it's over, Ike." He messed with his son's hair a second time before walking away. 

Ike watched him in shock, but he didn't make a move to chase after him. Soren squeezed his hand to snap him out of it. "We should get going," the tactician pointed out. 

Ike gulped and nodded. "Alright." Ike released his grip of Soren's hand, leaving an empty space where the warmth of his skin had once been. 

Ike pulled off one of the bracelets and extended it to Soren. "I forgot to give this to you sooner. Sorry. Mist said these red roses are meant to show love... I figured because... You know..." 

Soren accepted the bracelet and slid it around his wrist. "Thank you, Ike," he smiled gently. He hadn't smiled in so long. It felt strange, but at the same time, it was so right. 

Soren found himself rising up onto the tops of his toes and pressing a kiss against Ike's lips. The swordsman went pink and returned the peck, his arms pulling Soren closer. Even after Soren pulled away, they remained in one another's arms for a moment longer. They didn't need to say anything about how they loved the other to know it.

"We should get going though," Soren said. "We can see your father again after the tournament."

"Got it," Ike nodded. "Today's turning out to be a lot better than I expected."

Soren looked at the smile on Ike's lips and the pure happiness in his eyes. He hadn't seen Ike so excited in a very long time. The war had weighed heavily on his mind, but here, in the middle of a festival of love and family, all that didn't seem to matter anymore. It was like for a brief moment Soren was looking at the pure and innocent Ike he had known before the Mad King's War, the Ike that knew no grief. 

A small grin appeared on Soren's face as well. "I can't help but agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've typed 9k words in the past 24 hours I might have issues.
> 
> I've been meaning to do an Ikesoren fic for a while now, and after ages, I finally got on it. It's my favorite FE ship, so this was inevitable. The banner gave me a perfect excuse to do it. 
> 
> I had this idea of them running into Greil in Askr before the paralogue came out this morning, but I ultimately decided to keep it in anyways because I need more content of Greil with his son (and future son-in-law I don't make the rules). Also, I love that head canon where Ike gave Soren the red rose bracelet seen in their art. I think it's cute. 
> 
> My friends probably think I'm sick all of a sudden writing all this fluff when I'm normally the queen of angst lmao--
> 
> -Digital


End file.
